Vérité rêvé
by pitite tortue
Summary: Un meutrier en série sévit à londre. Lyserg va donc devoir faire équipe avec Hao. Une petite fic son mon couple favori LysergxHao. ne pas faire attention à l'enquête


**Pitite tortue: j'ai envie de faire une petit fic sur mon couple préfère du moment.**

**Ren : Non je veux pas mourir !**

**Pitite tortue: Je parler de Hao et de Lyserg.**

**Ren qui se tourne vers Lyserg : Toute mes condoléances.**

**Pitite tortue: il n'as que toi que je fais mourir.**

**Ren : ET POURQUOI !**

**Pitite tortue: Parce que je t'aime.**

**Ren……………………………………………….**

**Pitite tortue: et hop c'est partis !**

**Vérité rêvés.**

Londres, le 16 décembre 1992, un petit garçon de six ans cour comme un fou dans les rues. Il a le sourire aux lèvres et sert une enveloppe contre son cœur. Il arrive devant une immense demeure. Il monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, ouvre en grand la porte et se fige sur place.

Sur le sol gît les corps de ses parents calcinés. Et à côté d'eux un petit garçon, qui se retourne et fait face au nouvel arrivant. Il parle mais ses mot sont incompréhensibles, il montre un coin de la maison ou l'on peut apercevoir une étrange forme se dessiner sur les murs.

Il continue de parler et s'approche du petit garçon qui est en pleur. Mais il ne put s'approcher plus car le petit garçon hurla de terreur.

- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Vas T'en sale monstre ! »

Londres le 14 décembre 2002. Lyserg se réveille en sursaut dans son lit. Comme chaque matin il est en sueur et tremble de peur.

Ce rêve il le faisait chaque années au même moment, lorsque la date de la mort de ses parents approchait.

Seulement depuis quelques temps le rêve avait changé quelque peu d'aspect. Hao lui parlait mais il ne le comprenait pas. Hao, lorsque Lyserg pensait à lui, une immense haine s'emparait de tout son cœur. Depuis qu'il avait tué ses parents Lyserg lui vouait une haine sans limites !

Le jeune garçon se leva prit son petit déjeuner, s'habilla et se mit en route vers l'agence de détective qu'il avait repris après le shaman fight.

Lyserg passa devant une boulangerie et décida d'acheter quelques croissants histoire de ce changer les idées. Pourtant il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais une sensation bizarre s'était emparé de lui. Il avait l'impression désagréable que cette journée serais bien différente des autres.

Il entra dans l'agence et alla saluer la secrétaire. Il l'adorait, elle était toujours de bonne humeur, et faisait tout à chaque fois pour que le petit anglais ne soit pas trop triste à cette époque de l'année.

« hello Lyserg chan, bien dormis ? »

« coucou Tamao. Oui si on veut, tiens j'ai acheté des croissants. »

« Encore ce vilain rêve ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais que les garçon de ton âge rêve de leur prince charmant normalement. »

« Prince ? »

« Oui je te vois mieux avec un garçon qu'avec une fille. D'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est ton jour de chance ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Silva t'attend dans son bureau, il veut te présenter ton nouveau coéquipier. Et crois moi ça vaut le coup d'œil. »

Lyserg rigola en pensant à la partie que la jeune fille avait dut mâter à l'arrivé de l'inconnu. Il arriva devant le bureau de Silva et toqua.

« Tu peux rentrer Lyserg. »

« Il paraît que vous voulez me voir ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien réfléchis, et je me suis dis que comme tu travaillais sur l'affaire la plus dur du moment, tu aurais besoin d'aide. »

« Et vous m'avez trouvé un nouveau coéquipier. »

« Oui parfaitement, mais ne t'inquiète pas il va te plaire j'en suis sur. De plus vous vous connaissez déjà. »

« Ha bon ? »

« Oui c'est un ami à toi qui vient du Japon. »

« Du Japon ? »

« Enfin je ne vais pas le retenir plus longtemps, je vais vous laissez seul, vous avez sans doute beaucoup de chose à vous dire. »

Silva sortit de la pièce laissant Lyserg tout seul. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Lyserg était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions, qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé depuis le shaman fight, tu est toujours aussi mignon ! »

Lyserg releva brusquement la tête et crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Hao se tenait souriant devant lui. Cela ne pouvait être possible ? Hao ne pouvait pas être le nouveau coéquipier de Lyserg !

« Tu est devenu muet ? »

« Que fais tu là sale ordure ? »

« Ha je te reconnaît plus ? je t'ai manqué ? »

« espèce de Salaud ! »

« Allons calme toi, tu ne voudrais pas que Silva nous foute dehors. »

« Je n'en ais rien à foutre ! Tu vas payer pour avoir tué mes parents ! »

Lyserg se précipita sur Hao afin de le frapper, mais ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque. Et projeta Lyserg sur le sol avant de s'asseoir sur lui.

« Calme toi, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Bien au contraire je suis là pour t'apporter mon aide. »

« Si tu veux m'aider, laisse moi te tuer enfoiré ! »

« Que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche. Je crois que je suis envoûté. »

« Ne t'approche pas connard ! »

« Je t'ai demandé de te calmer. Ecoute moi je suis là pour t'aider à comprendre le sens du rêve que tu fais depuis plusieurs nuit. »

« ……………………………………………Comment sais tu cela. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis là pour t'aider. Lyserg il faut que tu apprenne enfin la vérité sur le meurtre de tes parents. »

« Je l'a connaît vu que j'étais là ! c'est toi qui les as tué ! »

« Non tu n'as assisté qu'à une brillante illusion, orchestré par le tueur lui même. »

« ………………………………………………… »

« je n'ai pas tué tes parents ce soir là. Je visé leur assassin mais pas tes parents. »

« Admettons que pendant une seule seconde, je te crois innocent, dis moi qui les a tué ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, tu ne pourra le découvrir qu'en comprenant ton rêve. Laisse moi une chance. De toute façon tu n'as pas d'autre choix. »

« Si je peux te tuer. »

« Décidément tu en fait un fantasme. Je tâcherais de te faire plaisir une fois ma mission terminée. Faisons un pacte. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me laisse une chance de te prouver que je suis innocent, et si tu ne me crois toujours pas alors tu pourras me tuer. Cela te va ? »

« …………………………………oui. maintenant pourrais tu te relever, »

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Hao se releva et aida Lyserg. Silva entra alors dans le bureau pour informer Lyserg qu'un nouveau meurtre avait été commis.

« Au fait Lyserg j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. »

« oui Silva ? »

« Hao étant un de tes amis, je lui ais dis que tu serais d'accord pour l'héberger quelque temps chez toi. »

« QUOI ! »

« Cela te dérange ? »

« Bien sur que oui Hao n'est pas………………………………….. »

Lyserg se tourna alors vers Hao qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Il repensa alors à leur pacte.

« Hao n'est pas un très bon colocataire. »

Silva rigola et leur donna l'adresse où le meurtre avait était commis. Hao et Lyserg se mirent donc en route vers le lieu du crime.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant une petite ruelle sombre où plusieurs policiers étaient déjà près du corps.

« Dis moi tu n'est pas censé être détective ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu enquête sur les meurtres ? »

« Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un meurtrier en série, on fait appelle à mes services. »

« Un tueur en série. Il tue ses victimes comment. »

« Il les brûle. »

« ……………………………ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« J'espère bien ! »

Lyserg se pencha sur la victime, elle était bien jeune. Il appela un officier.

« que c'est on sur elle ? »

« elle se nomme Yumi hitake, elle a 23 ans. »

« Et elle était archéologue. »

« ………………………………………………Hao comment sait tu cela ? »

« je me suis renseigné sur les meurtres précédent. »

« Les autres victimes n'étaient pas archéologues. »

« Oui mais elles travaillaient toutes de près ou de loin sur l'étude d'une chose que nous connaissons très bien tous les deux. »

« ………………………………………le great spirit. »

« Exactement le great spirit. Tout comme t'es parents il y a dix ans. »

« Quoi ! que veux tu dire par là. »

« Tout simplement que ton meurtrier en série et l'assassin de tes parents sont la même personne. »

« Non je parlais de mes parents ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? tes parent étaient également connus dans le monde des shamans pour avoir étudié le great spirit. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Tes parents juste avant leur mort avaient découvert que le great spirit avait le pouvoir de rendre immortel. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est cette information que leur meurtrier à voulu leur faire cracher. Mais ils ont tenu bon. »

« Si tu dis vrai alors l'information est morte en même temps qu'eux. »

« Non car d'autre personnes se sont lancés sur cette étude. Et on réussi à en percer le mystère. »

« Et c'est ces personnes qu'il tue. Ce qui voudrait dire que le meurtrier est un shaman. »

« Tu m'impressionne Lyserg quel sens de déduction. Bravo, bravo »

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Ou tu dors dehors cette nuit ! »

Hao ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui lui valut de recevoir une chaussure en pleine face.

Les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent devant la demeure de Lyserg

« tu as fait reconstruire ta maison. »

« Oui, je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller vivre ailleurs. »

« Je vois. »

Hao pénétra dans l'immense maison et se dirigea dans le salon.

« tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Tu n'as pas à te forcer tu sais. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Tu n'est pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi. »

« Vu que tu est censé m'aider je veux bien faire un trêve. »

« Tu est vraiment adorable. Mon cœur a bien fait de te choisir. »

« …………………………..Quoi. »

Lyserg recracha son coca, avant de se tourner vers Hao, qui souriait.

« que vient tu de dire ? »

« Que je t'aimais. »

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI EN PLUS ! »

« Non pas du tout. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le shaman fight. Tu es si adorable et mignon. Mais je comprend parfaitement ta réaction, tu me vois encore comme le meurtrier de tes parents. »

« ……………………………………………… »

« a moins que mes propos te choque car je suis moi même un garçon ? »

« …………………………….non cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Alors c'est peut être que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Non je n'ais personne, et puis………………………..ET PUIS POURQUOI JE DISCUTE DE TOUT CA AVEC TOI ! »

« Parce que depuis ce matin tout ton petit monde parfait s'est écroulé, et que au fond de toi tu sais que d'avoir passé la journée avec moi a été très agréable. Tu as même aimé me parler de toi. Ne me mens pas, n'oubli pas mon pouvoir. »

Lyserg détourna son regard, Hao avait parfaitement raison, il avait aimé lui parler, il avait aimé ne pas le détester. Il aimait l'idée qu'il allait dormir ici cette nuit.

« Holà Lyserg tes pensées divaguent. »

«Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi surtout quand……………… »

« Surtout quand tu as des pensées coquines à mon sujet. »

« Oui………………….NON JE N'AI JAMAIS EUS CE GENRE DE PENSEES ! »

« Tu est décidément très drôle. Mais je ne veux plus rigoler. »

« Hein ? Hao qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Lyserg avait reculé dangereusement contre le mur, Hao avait placé ses mains de chaque coté du corps tremblant de Lyserg. Le petit anglais était pris au piège. Hao franchit alors les quelques centimètres qui le séparait du jeune anglais, et pris possession de ses lèvres. Quelles merveilleuse sensation, elles avaient exactement le même goût que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Lyserg ne savait plus quoi faire. Hao lui avait coupé toute retraite. Une étrange sensation parcourut le corps du shaman, en réfléchissant bien il trouvait le baiser fort agréable. Il mis ses mains derrière le cou de Hao pour qu'il approfondisse plus le baiser. Ce que ce dernier fit très rapidement en demandant la permission de prendre possession du reste de sa bouche. La langue d'Hao parcourait maintenant l'intérieur du palais de Lyserg avec un certains plaisir.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Hao regarda Lyserg qui ne savait plus où se mettre

« alors tu as aimer ? »

« Oui. »

« Laisse moi continuer alors. »

« Hao attend je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose. »

« Tu verra je serais très tendre. »

Hao prit Lyserg dans ses bras et le coucha sur le lit. Il commença à déposer pleins de petits baisers dans le cou de son aimé, qui commençait à avoir du mal à cacher son désir naissant.

Hao allait enlever la chemise de Lyserg lorsque son portable sonna.

« ne répond pas. »

« C'est Silva, je doit répondre. »

Lyserg se releva et décrocha, sous l'air triste de Hao. Lorsqu'il raccrocha Lyserg remit les boutons de sa chemise.

« On a reçut une lettre du tueur, Silva veux nous voir immédiatement. »

« Juste au moment où on allait s'amuser. »

« La ferme ! »

« J'ai le droit au moins à un bisous. »

Lyserg souffla de lassitude, qui aurait put croire que Hao pouvait être gamin. Il se tourna alors vers le brun qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« on peux y aller maintenant. »

« Oui. »

Les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent dans l'agence ou Silva les attentait.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

« Lyserg a dut prendre une douche froide. »

« La ferme ! »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Rien tu tout, Hao rigolait. Alors cette lettre. »

« Oui tiens la voilà, elle s'adresse uniquement à toi et à Hao. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bosser cette nuit. Mon bureau est à votre dispositions. »

A contre cœur Hao entra dans le bureau de Silva et se préparait à passer une nuit totalement ennuyeuse.

« que dis cette lettre ? »

« Que tu devrais ôter ta main de ma cuisse ! »

« C'est bizarre j'ai comme un doute ? »

« Hao, on est là pour travailler. »

« Tu crois vraiment que lire une lettre va nous prendre toute la nuit ? Que dit elle ? »

« Elle me donne rendez vous demain à 10 heures sur le toit de Big ben. »

« Et moi je dois être ou ? »

« ……………………………………… »

« Lyserg ? »

« ………………..cette écriture, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ? mais ou ? »

« je vais me chercher à boire. »

Lyserg resta des heures collé sur la lettre, sous l'œil attentif de Hao. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les yeux du petit anglais se fermaient jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour je vais t'aider à rêver de la vérité. »

Hao s'approcha de Lyserg et posa sa main droite sur le front de ce dernier.

Lyserg ne compris pas tout de suite où il était, lorsqu'il reconnut enfin Hao, et le corps de ses parents sur le sol. Cependant ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois Lyserg n'avait pas six ans mais bien 17 pourtant Hao était toujours un petit garçon.

Hao se tourna vers le petit anglais et commença comme dans la nuit précédente à s'avançer vers lui et à parler. Mais Lyserg comprenait les paroles. Le petit Hao lui remontra le coin sombre de la maison et l'étrange silhouette.

Lyserg avait du mal a discerner ce que cela représentait. Puis ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer. C'est alors que Lyserg comprit ce que Hao lui montrait cette nuit là. Effectivement la nuit ou ses parents sont mort Hao lui avait bel et bien montré le coin. Mais il était tellement en colère qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté, et qu'il n'avait pas regarder.

« Non ce n'est pas possible, c'est toi qui as tu » mes parents. Non ce n'est pas possible. Marco ? pourquoi ? »

« Hao ne lui parle pas c'est un ordre. Tu est en mon pouvoir. Plus tard je ferais en sorte qu'il te croient responsable du meurtre de ses chers parents. Je le monterais contre toi, et un jour il me dira le secret de l'immortalité. »

Lyserg se réveilla en sursaut. Hao lui avait pris la main.

« Maintenant tu sais la vérité. »

« Alors c'est Marco le responsable. »

« Il voulait absolument connaître le secret de l'immortalité. Cette nuit là je l'avais suivie pour le tuer, mais je ne sais par quels moyens je me suis trouvé sous son emprise. Je l'ai regardé tuer tes parents, et tu es arrivé. »

« Hao, pardonne moi. »

« Tu peux pas allé affronter Marco tout seul demain, et puis j'ai un compte à régler avec lui. »

« Pourtant je dois y aller, je veux qu'il paye ! Il m'a trompé depuis le début. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! »

« Non pas du tout. Tu as juste crus ce que as vu, comme beaucoup de personnes d'ailleurs. »

Lyserg regarda Hao, il avait accepté de se faire détester alors qu'il était innocent. Lyserg se sentait si honteux. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner au yeux de Hao, question idiote, il le savait parfaitement.

Lyserg se mis face à Hao, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous les yeux du jeune Asakura.

« Lyserg que fais tu ? »

« Je me prépare à reprendre le cours de notre soirée. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui. »

Hao prit les mains de Lyserg dans les siennes.

« dans ce cas déboutonner ta chemise, c'est mon rôle. »

Hao allongea délicatement Lyserg sur le bureau et le déshabilla entièrement. Lyserg gémit lorsque les mains de son amant parcoururent son corps tremblant d'excitation. Hao fit voler ses affaires au fond de la pièce et s'amusa a frotter son corps contre celui du petit anglais. Ce qui augmenta son désir.

Hao fit glisser sa main dans l'entrejambe de Lyserg et commença à masser le sexe en érection. Lyserg ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler de désir sous les caresses de son compagnon.

Les mouvements ralentirent sous les plaintes de l'anglais, qui furent rapidement remplaces par des cris de plaisir lorsque la main de Hao fut remplaçée par sa bouche.

Le jeune Asakura ne faisait qu'augmenter l'allure, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son amant se libère. Il remonta pour embrasser Lyserg qui rougissait de honte.

« ne te cache pas tu es si beau. Tu as peur ? »

« Oui. »

« Je serais donc d'un douceur infinie. »

Le jeune Asakura redescendit jusqu'au bas ventre de Lyserg et fit glisser doucement deux doigts dans l'entrée jusqu'alors inviolé de l'élu de son cœur.

Il laissa a Lyserg le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence et commença à bouger doucement. Lorsque Hao ne put se retenir plus longtemps il remplaça ses doigts par son désir, et donna de violents coups de rein. Après un dernier coup Hao se libéra dans Lyserg en criant son nom.

Puis haletant il s'allongea sur le corps encore chaud de Lyserg qui le prit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin Lyserg et Hao se rendirent au rendez vous, que Marco leur avait donné. Lyserg fulminait de rage. Hao lui prit doucement la main pour l'apaiser.

Marco apparut alors devant eux le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors Hao tu lui as montré la vérité. »

« Sale enfoiré comment as tu pu te jouer de moi ! tu vas payer pour le meurtre de mes parents mais aussi pour les autres ! »

« ça c'est ce que tu crois mais tu va d'abord me donner le secret du great spirit. »

« Je ne le connaît même pas. »

« Tu mens sale petit avorton ! »

« Je ne savais même pas que mes parents avaient fais des recherches sur ce sujet. »

« Je vais te tuer. »

Marco fonça sur Lyserg dans l'unique but de le tuer. Mais Hao s'interposa et envoya le blond valser vers d'autres horizons.

« ça c'est pour avoir fais souffrir le garçon de mes rêves. »

Silva arriva dix minutes plus tard avec des renforts, il trouva les deux jeunes garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

« Silva, Marco est le tueur en série que nous recherchons, et c'est également le meurtrier de mes parents. Alors ne le ménage pas. »

« Comme tu voudra Lyserg. Maintenant je crois que vous devriez allez vous reposer tous les deux. »

Hao et Lyserg partirent donc en direction de la demeure des Diethel.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Lyserg se réveilla il chercha Hao, mais aucune trace du shaman.

Il trouva alors un mot sur l'oreiller

_Mon amour._

_Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eus le courage de te réveiller pour te demandez un dernier baiser._

_Je suis partis à l'agence récupérer mes affaires. J'ai un avion qui décolle pour le Japon dans deux heures._

_Je t'aime_

_Hao._

Lyserg sauta du lit et s'habilla aussi vite que l'éclair. Il fonça jusqu'à l'agence, il ouvrit la porte si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter Tamao.

« Lyserg quelle pêche ! »

« Tu as vu Hao ! »

« Oui il passé il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais il est partit. »

Lyserg courut comme un fou à travers toute la ville. Il atteignit enfin l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hao il lui sauta dans les bras en pleurs.

« Lyserg mais que fais tu ici. Pourquoi pleures –tu ? »

« Tu n'est qu'un idiot pourquoi est ce que tu pars. Tu comptais même pas me dire au revoir ? »

« Te dire au revoir aurait était encore plus pénible. »

« Alors ne part pas, reste avec moi, tu sera mon coéquipier, tu vivras avec moi. Tu sera mon petit ami. Hao je t'en supplie reste avec moi. Je t'aime. »

« …………………..je suis le meilleurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais parié que tu me supplierais de restez, et j'ai gagné. »

« ………..Sale…….. ! »

Lyserg n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Hao lui roula the patin de sa life.

Et ils partirent tout les deux main dans la main.

Fin

**Pitite tortue: une fin bâclée mais on s'en fous !**

**Ren : il est pas mort il ne c'est pas fait violer ? c'est déguelasse !**

**Pitite tortue: se sont des privilèges uniquement pour toi**

**Lyserg : euh, c'est moi ou tu peux pas voir Marco ?**

**Pitite tortue : Non non ce n'est pas toi **

**Hao : tant quelle nous aimes bien nous.**

**Ren : Tu dis ça parce que c'est pas toi le chouchou ! C'est pas toi qu'elle aime faire souffrir !**

**Pitite tortue : T'avais qu'à pas mourir dans le volume 18 !**


End file.
